


The Breaking of Armitage Hux

by SousukeBeru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SousukeBeru/pseuds/SousukeBeru
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is tired of Hux's argumentative attitude, and decides that the General needs a lesson.  However, he does not expect the passion that this arouses in both of them...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	The Breaking of Armitage Hux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/gifts).



> I rarely write guy on guy (and when I do it tends to be 'forced' bi at the hands of a Femdom) but I promised a good friend that I would write some Kylux for them. Astris, I hope you enjoy it!

Something had changed. Armitage Hux could tell that. Since the death of Snoke, Kylo Ren – or rather, Supreme Leader Ren – had changed. Others may not be able to see it, but the new head of the First Order was far more aggressive, far more ruthless, than he had been before. Granted, in a regime where Hux himself had utilised a superweapon that had murdered billions, the parameters for the word ‘ruthless’ required redefining. But even then, there were degrees. The rank and file may look at Ren and not be able to see his new savagery as anything out of the ordinary, but Hux did.

He did not know whether to be wary of the change, or applaud it.

Hux followed Ren down the corridor, just a half-step behind the Supreme Leader. As ever, the corridors of the Finalizer gleamed with polish, a testament to the pride and professionalism of the crew. Since the loss of the Supremacy, the Finalizer had become the de facto flagship of the First Order, and the General was determined that the Star Destroyer set the tone for the entire fleet.

They reached the detention level, and Ren led the way to one of cells. The small room, with its black walls and subdued lighting, was sealed off from the corridor by a shimmering red energy field. Inside, a horned Zabrak sat on the floor, a metal ring around his neck, and he looked up as the two men approached. Hux could tell that the man was exhausted, though his body did not bear any of the usual signs of torture. Still, his eyes were sunken and bloodshot, and there was a dead look to them. “Please…” the man whispered, “I’ll tell you anything…”

“I’m pleased with our new interrogation system,” said Ren, staring at the Zabrak with his dark, piercing eyes. “It’s proven quite effective.”

Hux frowned. “Sleep deprivation is hardly new, Supreme Leader,” he said, the term ‘Supreme Leader’ still sounding strange when applied to Kylo Ren. “As far as interrogative measures go, it’s far too slow-working to be practical.”

Ren nodded slightly, agreeing. The new system was billed as something revolutionary, but was really quite basic. Sensors in the cell precisely measured the brainwaves of the occupant. The moment they began to show the on-set of sleep, the system activated the prisoner’s shock collar (similar to those used on slaves). A charge of energy then agonised the prisoner for a solid half minute, but the pain was not the point. The point was to wake them up.

The Zabrak in the cell had been awake for six days, and was completely broken, desperate to tell all in return for release.

“Do not discount its potential, General,” said Ren, turning to face him. “While not a fast process, it’s one that has the advantage of not damaging the subject.”

Hux met Ren’s gaze, and noticed the slightest of twitches on the other’s handsome yet scarred face. The Supreme Leader was getting at something specific, but what? “Since when was that a consideration?” he asked.

Ren grinned, a sudden glint of cunning menace in his eyes. “Some prisoners, General, are too valuable to damage. And the extraction of information is not always the goal. Sometimes, a prisoner just needs to be taught a lesson…”

Hux had no idea what hit him. His mind registered a sudden impact on his chest, knocking the wind from him as it drove him backwards. The General all but flew across the corridor, carried as if by unseen hands, and careened through an open cell entrance. Hux took a split second to register Ren’s Force tricks behind the offensive, but he flailed in vain against it all the same. Slamming into the ground, he skidded across the floor, coming to a rest only when he hit the far wall, landing in a crumpled heap.

“Ren!” he demanded at once, bruised but rising swiftly. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“That’s Supreme Leader Ren,” said the other, taking a few strides and closing the distance between them quickly. A simple gesture from the black-clad galactic dictator, and Hux found himself lifted from the ground. Immense strength pulled at his arms, holding them away from his body. He struggled to move them, but they barely twitched, held fast in the vice-like Force grip of Kylo Ren.

Floating in the air in a crucifix position, Hux was totally at the other’s mercy.

Casually, Ren stepped forwards, a sleep-deprivation shock collar in his hands. “Don’t you dare!” bellowed the General.

“I will dare whatever I like,” Ren told him firmly, and leaned in close. Attaching the collar firmly, he met Hux’s gaze, and stared deep into his eyes. “You, General, require a lesson in obedience. I can see defiance in your eyes, and hear the disrespect in your voice. Since I became Supreme Leader, you have been unable to shake the idea that you are somehow my equal. Rest assured, you are in error. And you are not leaving this cell until you understand your place!”

“You can’t do this!” Snarled Hux, feeling the cold metal of the collar settle tightly around his neck.

Ren eyes flashed with anger. “There! That’s exactly what I mean!” he snapped back. “You have no right to oppose your Supreme Leader, and yet you do! We’re going to fix that!” Turning, cape flowing behind him, the master of the First Order stepped into the corridor. Glancing back as the force field went up behind him, he said, “I’ll be back in a few days. For your sake, General, I hope your attitude has changed!”

The Force grip was released, and Hux fell ungracefully to the floor. Looking up at Ren’s departing form, the General could only seethe with anger as he was left alone in the cell.

\-----

Three long, boring, and most of all sleepless days passed. The guards, men from whom Hux usually expected instant obedience, would not even speak to him. It was only by monitoring their shifts that he was accurately able to judge the passage of time, though the General did not put it past Ren to alter the prison guard rotation merely to mess with him.

Hux was tired. He could not deny that. There was a sluggishness to his movements, and at least twice he had found himself shocked though not remembering beginning to nod off. Still, he was far from broken when Ren made good on his promise to come check on him.

“Greetings, General,” said the Supreme Leader, his dark eyes studying Hux like a lab experiment. “How are you?”

“Ren!” said Armitage at once, standing up off the slab where he had been sitting. “I mean,” he corrected quickly, “Supreme Leader. You have to let me out of here. This has gone on long enough.”

“Has it?” asked Ren, as if curious. With a gesture, the shield dropped, and he stepped into the cell before it reactivated behind him. “I don’t think so,” he said, studying Hux intently. “I can still see defiance in your eyes. Do not lie to me, General.”

Suddenly, Armitage found himself lifted from the floor, floating before the Supreme Leader as before. Helpless, unable to fight against the invisible bonds that held him tight, he could not resist scowling in anger.

“There it is!” said the Supreme Leader. “Three days was not enough to weaken you, it seems.”

“I’m telling you this is pointless!” protested Hux. “I’m loyal to the First Order!”

“But not loyal to me, General!” snapped Ren, dark eyes blazing. Suddenly, the anger left his face, replaced by a smile of realization. “Or is that the problem? Even in here you are a General, a figure of pride and respect. Perhaps to break you, I must relieve you of that pride, starting with your cherished title…”

With a hiss of energy, Kylo’s blazing red lightsaber was in his hands and activated. Slowly, carefully, he raised it to his prisoner. Wordlessly, while Hux stared in outrage and fear, Ren made careful cuts and slices in the General’s black uniform. “Ren… stop this…” he said, but his words came out pleading rather than commanding.

The Supreme Leader finally finished, leaving his captive in little more than shredded rags. With a few yanks of his left hand, Ren stripped Hux of even these, leaving the General floating completely naked in the centre of the cell. Taking him in, Kylo smiled. “Much better, Armitage,” he said, emphasising the other’s first name. “No longer a General, now just another prisoner.”

Exposed before Ren, Hux felt humiliated. He tried to look proud and defiant, but he could not. Instead he felt helpless, and completely at the Supreme Leader’s mercy.

And somehow, that excited him.

Armitage could not supress a shudder as a tingle ran through him. Something about how powerful and dominating Ren was, about being naked while Kylo’s dark and piercing eyes roamed over him, felt strange. Good strange. Hux winced, trying to resist what he knew was the thrill of arousal.

In truth, in Armitage’s darkest nights, he had thought of Kylo often. To be so often in the presence of someone that powerful, possessed of such deadly beauty, it was undeniable that he would be drawn in. Occasionally he had found fantasies of the Supreme Leader rise unbidden to his mind. And yet time and again Hux had supressed them, driven whatever he felt for Ren into the depths of his mind and locked them away. And now, naked before the object of his secret desires, the arousal was all too real and undeniable…

No! He had to get control! This could not be happening! To be turned on by humiliation was wrong and yet, with every passing moment, the excitement grew.

Hux felt the pulse of blood flowing towards his cock, and his embarrassment reached new heights as he began to get hard.

“Oh? What’s this?” asked Ren, smiling with amusement.

As soon as Kylo noticed, Armitage felt his humiliation grow, and to his horror that only made him harder! His dick was now fully erect, pointing straight at Ren, who glanced between it and Hux’s face. “Are you enjoying this, Armitage?” he asked. “Do you enjoy being at my mercy?”

Hux fought against his body’s betrayal, and yet he could not deny how oddly good he felt, or deny his secret fantasies of Ren rushing back into his thought. Unable to answer, he closed his eyes and turned away, too embarrassed to look the other in the eyes.

“Look at me,” commanded Ren softly, and Hux felt compelled to obey. Turning back, he found himself face-to-face with the Supreme Leader. He had moved much closer, and their faces were just inches apart. Armitage could feel the heat of the other’s breath as their eyes met, and he felt himself get lost in Ren’s smouldering gaze. “You want me, don’t you?” he asked softly.

“Don’t… don’t be absurd,” the other managed, his words barely a whisper and with little strength behind them.

Carefully, the Supreme Leader pulled the glove off his right hand, and stretched his strong fingers. Not breaking eye contact with Hux, he reached down and gently took hold of the prisoner’s cock.

Armitage gasped aloud to feel the firm grip on his shaft. Just the contact sent a surge of pleasure through him.

“Oh, yes,” said Ren, voice husky with his own growing arousal. “You need this, don’t you? All that pride, all that defiance. Just a show. Just a pretence. Am I right?”

“No…” replied Hux softly, voice weakening along with his will.

“You lie so poorly, Armitage,” mused Ren sadly, and gently began stroking his hand up and down the naked man’s erection. Again Hux gasped, feeling his cock grow even harder and weeping precum in response. The Supreme Leader did not break eye contact, studying his prisoner’s face intently. Up and down, slowly and firmly, he used Hux’s precum as lube. The slick sound seemed to fill the room.

Armitage felt hot, so insanely hot, but he was determined not to show it. However, he was lost in Ren’s eyes, unable to pull away from the other’s intense stare, and he knew that the Supreme Leader could see the need in Hux’s own, wide, desperate eyes. To have the powerful Kylo Ren pleasure him was a literal dream come true, and there was no way to supress how wonderful he felt. Involuntarily he began to moan, and Ren’s smile only grew.

“Oh, yes. You’re loving this, aren’t you?” asked Kylo, clearly amused. “No, don’t answer. I know you’re just going to lie,” he added, and then began to speed up his masturbation. Hux moaned louder, losing himself in the sensation despite trying not to. “I bet you want to cum for me, don’t you Armitage?” teased Ren after a few moments. “Yes, I can see it in your eyes. So desperate!”

Hux did not reply, other than to whimper like a needy weakling. His behaviour disgusted him, but the feeling of Ren’s hand on his cock was just too good!

“There is what I wanted,” said the Supreme Leader with glee. “That broken look on your face… no more pride, no more defiance… the real you! Now, how about I give you a choice? If you ask me to stop, I will. For me to make this delightful cock of yours cum, however, all you have to do is remain silent.” He laughed. “Do you have it in you to say ‘no’, Armitage? I doubt you do.”

Hux stared at him, feeling the need for release growing so strong and unable to find his voice. He just needed to say it! Just needed to say one little word to avoid being made to cum like a desperate slut, and yet he could not. His eyes teared up a little as he realised he had lost, and he surrendered himself to the inevitable.

“Thought so,” said Ren, clearly revelling in his impending triumph.

Suddenly his strong hand began to move faster, furiously jerking Hux. Armitage’s eyes went wide as the pleasure surged through him, moaning even louder as he lost himself in the sensation. He could feel the buzz through his body, and despite being held in Ren’s Force grip he began to shake. Unable to resist, he surrendered to the bliss of the Supreme Leader’s hand, and with a cry of primal lust, he exploded! The orgasm tore through Hux, setting every part of him on fire with pleasure, as he pumped out rope after rope of cum. Oh fuck yes!

As Hux came down from his high, breathing deeply and shuddering, Ren held up his cum-covered hand. “Lick it,” he commanded firmly.

Hux, in a post-orgasmic daze, stared at the pearly jism uncomprehending. Then, suddenly, rational thought returned. Scrunching up his face in disgust, he turned away.

Ren shrugged. “Then there is still a way to go,” he surmised. Then he reached up and ran his hand down Hux’s face, smearing it with his own cum, before releasing his grip in the Force.

Armitage fell to the deck, a jism-covered naked mess, as the Supreme Leader turned and walked away.

\-----

Hux kept replaying what happened in his mind. He had never lost control like that, never surrendered to his baser urges in such a disgusting way! And yet he had, and Ren had used it to humiliate him completely.

And worse, his feelings for Kylo had ensured that he enjoyed every moment of it!

It had to have been the lack of sleep, he reasoned. He felt tired, exhausted, and it clearly was affecting his mind, letting out feelings better kept repressed. And the longer he was in this intolerable prison, the worse he would get. He had to find a way out!

Alas, no chance for escape came, and the following day Ren came again, and this time he was not alone. Hux, still naked, rushed to cover himself as the Supreme Leader entered the cell with stern-faced General Enric Pryde in tow. Armitage despised the other General, who had spent the time since the Battle of Crait ingratiating himself with the new Supreme Leader. Seeing him with Ren only reinforced Hux’s perception that Pryde was angling to be promoted above him, and being seen naked and incarcerated by his rival was especially galling.

“Good evening, Armitage,” said Kylo. “As you can see, I have invited General Pryde to observe. He has been acting as military advisor during your… absence, and was curious about our new interrogation procedures.”

Hux scowled daggers at his (hopefully temporary) replacement, but said nothing.

Ren took a moment to savour the anger in his prisoner’s face and then went on. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” confessed Hux, and then cursed himself. He had not meant to speak, but four days without sleep was taking its toll.

“Well perhaps we can fix that,” mused Ren. “Stop covering yourself and stand at attention in the presence of your Supreme Leader!” he said, switching to a commanding tone.

Hux glanced at Pryde, not willing to let himself become a spectacle for the General, but it was too much of a hesitation for Ren. With a gesture, Armitage felt the undeniable grip of the Force on him, pulling him upright. Arms spread at his side as before, Hux was completely exposed, and something about being controlled in this way caused him to react. As he stood there, being stared at by the two of them, he felt his cock unwillingly swell to being semi-erect. Kylo grinned in amusement, and Hux grew ever angrier and more embarrassed.

“Stop this, Ren!” Armitage protested.

The Supreme Leader shook his head in disappointment and made a tutting sound. “Shame. And we had made such good progress yesterday.” Reaching out, he grabbed Hux by the cock again and began gently stroking up and down. “Guess we need to start over.”

“No… please…” gasped Hux, feeling his arousal grow at once.

“Either say ‘no’ or ‘please,’ Armitage,” said Ren, drawing close. “A true servant of the First Order should be clear in all things.”

And with that, he leaned in and kissed Hux full on the lips. The other man was taken by surprise, eyes going wide at the gesture, but something about Ren’s lips and tongue on his felt… good! On one level, he knew he should fight back against this violation, but his sleep-deprived mind just could not summon the strength. Instead he yielded to it, kissing back. He was tender at first, but as Ren ravished him with his lips, Hux got into it more and more. His cock growing hard, he kissed back eagerly, and the two were soon passionately making out. It was everything Armitage had secretly dreamed of!

Hux felt raw need spread from his erection to the rest of his body, and despite being naked in the cold cell he felt hot. Dimly he was aware of Kylo’s hands on his body, running his strong fingers across his chest and gently pinching his nipples. Armitage moaned softly, giving himself over to the pleasure, but then a chance glance over the Supreme Leader’s shoulder brought him up short.

He saw General Pryde watching them intently.

Ren broke off the kiss to look his prisoner in the eyes. “Relax, my pet,” he soothed. “Just let it happen.”

“But… we’re being watched!” protested Hux, still feeling hot and needy but suddenly finding the will to control himself.

Kylo scowled. “That’s the point, Armitage. Let him watch! Submit to your baser impulses, uncaring of who might see. Each degradation strips more of your foolish pride. You are mine, to be abused and exposed as I see it.”

“Please don’t…” begged Hux, terrified of a rival seeing his weakness.

Ren began stroking faster and the prisoner moaned louder, eyes all but rolling back in his head. “You will break,” promised the Supreme Leader, “and when you do, you won’t care who knows it!”

“Fuuuck…” moaned Armitage, the pleasure of his ever-so-hard cock driving him wild.

Suddenly, Ren stopped wanking him, and Hux felt a surge of loss and denial. Before he could stop himself, he looked down to see what Ren was doing.

His eyes went wide. The Supreme Leader had paused only to pull his own cock out. Armitage found himself drawn to the sight, the long, thick shaft and glistening, red head. Ren was already hard and very impressive, and Hux could only stare and feel an odd sense of longing. “Yes, you like what you see, don’t you my little slut?” teased Ren.

Hux could not deny it, so he chose not to speak. Kylo grinned wolfishly, taking the other’s silence as evidence that he was right. Wordlessly, he stepped in close, letting his dick touch Armitage’s, and then firmly gripped his hands around both, pulling them together. Hux felt the pleasure of their dicks touching, and it was then magnified a hundred-fold as Ren began to jerk them together.

“Oh fuck!” gasped Hux, head rolling back as he gave himself over to the sensation.

“Oh yes, feels good, doesn’t it?” asked Ren, whose dark eyes were likewise filled with lust. “Yeah… we’re both going to cum this time! You want that, don’t you, Armitage?”

Hux heard his words but could not fully process them. Instead he merely moaned and sighed and gasped with pleasure.

“Nothing but a desperate slut,” Ren told him with glee. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw that General Pryde was still watching, refusing to take his eyes off the two men frotting before him. “He’s watching, Armitage,” whispered Ren. “Another person is seeing what a desperate little cock-slut you are! Isn’t that good?”

Hux was too lost to answer. Instead he was thrusting his hips, trying to get more and more pleasure from fucking Kylo’s hand and rubbing their dicks together. He knew how shameful it was, but the lack of sleep had sapped his will. Ren was just as amazing as he had fantasised about, he just wanted to cum for the Supreme Leader so badly!

“I can see it in your eyes,” said Ren. “You are so close to breaking! You just need to speak, Armitage!” he encouraged, voice husky with need. “Say ‘I am your slut, Supreme Leader, and I want to cum for you.’ Just say it, and I will satisfy your desperate need…”

Hux bit his lip and shook his head. He desperately wanted to say it, desperately wanted to please Ren, but he stopped himself.

“Oh, dear,” said Ren, mock-sadly. “My arm is getting tired…” he said, and slowed down his jerking.

Armitage gasped, feeling that desperate need return with an unsatisfied vengeance. “Please!” he said at once, needing it.

“You are my slut,” repeated Ren slowly, “and you want to cum for me.”

Hux was thrusting frantically now, trying to make his cock feel good, but without Ren’s help it just was not happening. “I… I… no…” he whimpered.

“Submit to me,” said the Supreme Leader, locking eyes with him.

Armitage was practically shaking with need, his whole body burning with desire. “I… I…”

“Say it!” urged Ren firmly.

“I am… your slut, Supreme Leader,” said Hux at last, the words hollow with defeat. “I want… I want to cum for you…”

Ren smiled. “Much better. Just what I wanted to hear.” Looking back over his shoulder, he asked, “General! Did you hear that?”

Pryde shook he head. “I’m sorry, Supreme Leader,” he answered, the ghost of a smile on his lips, “I don’t think I did.”

Ren turned back to Hux, and now his hand had ceased jerking them both entirely. “You heard the General. Try again, slut!”

Armitage had lost control, and he knew it. He no longer cared about how pathetic he was, or who saw his surrender, he just wanted to cum so badly! “I am your slut, Supreme Leader!” he cried out. “I want to cum for you! So very very much!”

Ren now laughed openly. “Well said, my pet!” he said. “Now, your reward!” and with that he began jerking them both off frantically.

Hux’s cock instantly felt amazing against Ren’s, their precum mixing and lubricating them both. He eagerly bucked his hips, fucking against the other as Kylo did the same. Both men were now moaning in pleasure, relishing the sensation of their frotting. Every part of Hux was crying out in ecstasy, as his wildest Ren fantasies came true!

Finally, inevitably, Hux felt the rush of approaching orgasm and was too far gone to even consider holding back. With a primal cry of orgasmic release, he came hard, just as Ren did. Their two cocks exploded against each other, pumping pearly white jism all over the Supreme Leader’s hand and Hux’s stomach as they kept jerking together. The sensation was utterly indescribable and if Hux had any dignity left, it was lost in his inarticulate cries of pleasure.

Ren let go of his Force grip, either because he was finished or because his own intense orgasm had broken his concentration, and Hux slumped to the floor, still moaning and shaking. Shuddering with pleasure, the Supreme Leader looked down at his prisoner, and smiled. He savoured the moment, getting back under control, and kneeled down beside Armitage. After giving the prisoner time to come down from his high, he said, “now, lick.”

He held out his hand, and as Hux picked himself up into a kneeling position, he found himself staring at it. It was a spermed mess, the spending of both their cocks, and it was far from an appealing sight. However, he knew that only obedience would get him out of his wretched incarceration. Slowly, hesitantly, he bent over and stuck out his tongue. The sticky ejaculate was salty and unpleasant, and he winced as he licked it up. Determined to put on a good show, however, he forced himself to finish, and lapped up the mess until Ren’s hand was clean. When he was done, he looked up at the Supreme Leader expectantly.

“Better,” said Kylo at last, “but not enough. Still the hesitation, Armitage, instead of instant obedience.” Standing up, he said, “we will try again tomorrow. And the day after that. And every day until you have completely surrendered. Until then, my pet.”

With that, he turned and walked from the cell. Pryde let him pass, and then, offering Hux a grin that angered him, the General turned and followed the Supreme Leader out.

Armitage slumped back down, wondering just how long he could keep this up without going insane and breaking completely to Ren’s will….

\-----

Ren came back the next three days in a row. Each time he toyed with Hux, tormenting him to arousal and then making him cum. Armitage found himself less and less able to resist each time, losing control quicker and quicker. The intense embarrassment at Ren’s hands continued to be a turn on, but being called a desperate cock-slut (and other degrading names) seemed less and less important. To be used by Kylo felt too good, and his fantasies about Ren continued to grow in the darkest parts of his mind.

Besides, with his desperate behaviour, perhaps he was indeed nothing more than a needy slut.

Every time they frotted and his cock exploded against Ren’s, it felt more and more amazing. Hux was coming to crave it, looking forward to it. Needing it, even.

On the seventh day of his incarceration, Hux was unable to deny that he was all but addicted to his delightful torment. “I am your toy, Supreme Leader!” he begged mindlessly, as Kylo jerked them both off. “I need to cum for you!” he cried out, relishing the intense pleasure of his cock in Ren’s hand. “Please let me cum!”

“Then cum for me, my pet!” said Kylo with glee, fapping them ever-faster. The pure lust on the Supreme Leader’s face showed just how much he was loving this too, and when Hux began to ejaculate, Ren did too. The two cried out with ecstasy, eyes wide with the indescribably intense orgasms, as they came hard against each other.

Hux, head swimming with pleasure, slid to the floor at the feet of the man who had become his obsession. Without even needing to be told, he began to lick up their mess. Kylo stood before him, hand extended for Armitage to clean with his tongue, delighting in the silent obedience.

Dreamily, Hux happened to look up, and found his Supreme Leader’s magnificent cock mere inches from his face. Extremely sleep-deprived, acting mostly on instinct, he leaned in close. The semi-erect cock, still hot and sticky, looked so inviting, and Armitage could not resist the urge to taste it. Extending his tongue, he began to lovingly lick Kylo’s dick clean.

Ren raised an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised by the gesture. “Very nice, Armitage,” he told the prisoner. “Yes, such a good soldier,” said Kylo, reaching down and gently stroking the side of Hux’s face.

The tenderness of the gesture was not lost on Armitage, who looked up at his leader with pure adulation. This was everything he secretly wanted! He did not care that he was a prisoner, did not care that he had been tortured, he just wanted to be with Kylo! “Supreme Leader,” he said, “I… I…” There was something he wanted to say, something he needed to confess, but he just could not find the words!

“It’s okay,” said Ren, “you don’t need to speak. I know what you’re going to say.”

“You… do?” asked Hux, daring to hope about what Kylo was going to say next.

“Yes,” said the Supreme Leader warmly. “And I agree. You’re behaving much better. I’ll reward you with a few hours sleep tonight! Tomorrow, when I return, if you continue to comply like this, we can talk about your leaving here.”

“Thank… thank you, Supreme Leader,” said Hux, bowing his head. It seemed to be a gesture of submission, but in truth he did not want Ren to see how disappointed he was. Armitage had hoped that Kylo had something more… personal, to say. But no.

“You’re welcome, my pet.” And with that, Kylo tucked his cock back in his trousers, and departed.

\-----

Hux got only a few hours of sleep before the collar re-engaged and shocked him awake, but it was enough to help shake the lethargy from his mind. Even then, however, he still felt the need for Ren. His hidden fantasies about Kylo were coming true, and he found himself unable to let go of them. He wanted more!

That day he waited eagerly for Ren to visit his cell, but as the time rolled on and the guards changed shift, he realised that the Supreme Leader was not coming. The sense of disappointment, the surge of loneliness and abandonment, was intense. The feeling of loss caught Hux by surprise, and it only reinforced how dependant on Ren he had become.

The next day also passed without a visit. Each moment of waiting for the Supreme Leader ate away at Hux’s soul, and he hated how needy he was. The time dragged, and Armitage’s sleep-deprived mind struggled for self-control. Again and again he found himself idly stroking himself, gently moaning Ren’s name aloud. Shocked, he ceased immediately, and cast awkward looks at the camera mounted in the cell’s corner. Hux vowed not to do that again, but all too soon he fell back into it.

By the third day of being alone, Armitage was all but hallucinating, imagining Kylo and his magnificent cock. Openly he wanked himself, too far gone to care about who might be watching on the security feeds. Sat on a bench by the wall, Hux gently moaned as he jerked, lost in his fantasies of the Supreme Leader. Only the sounds of boots on the polished floor outside roused him from his masturbatory stupor.

Hux’s face was a picture of relief and joy as the shield lowered and Ren stepped into the cell. Standing before him, a vision of power wrapped in black, the Supreme Leader stared at him. Kylo’s handsome face broke into a smile as he asked, “how is my little slut today?”

Hux did not even hesitate. He rushed across the cell and threw himself at Ren’s feet. “Supreme Leader!” he said, looking up at his superior with eyes full of adoration.

Kylo’s smile grew. As he had a few days before, he reached down and gently stroked the side of Armitage’s face. Hux sighed at the tender touch, feeling the warmth of Ren’s strong hand. “There’s the devotion I was seeking,” said the Supreme Leader. His tone was proud rather than gloating, and he did not mock Armitage for having broken so completely.

“Please, Supreme Leader,” begged Hux, “let me serve you!” And so saying, he reached up and began fumbling at Ren’s trousers, trying to free his lord’s glorious cock.

“Of course, my devoted pet,” said Kylo, as his rapidly engorging dick sprang free and slapped the grateful Hux in the face. “Worship me as you will!”

Armitage did not hesitate. He grabbed Ren’s cock and eagerly stroked it while eagerly licking the head. Kylo moaned in delight as he got harder, his erection swelling to full size in Hux’s hands.

All too soon, licking was not enough for the broken prisoner, and he instead took Ren’s cock into his mouth, sucking with gusto as he fondled Kylo’s heavy balls with his hands. In his fantasies, Armitage had worshipped the Supreme Leader like this many times, but actually giving his superior a blowjob for real felt amazing! Having Ren in his mouth was undeniably arousing, and Hux’s own dick was becoming insanely hard. He resisted the urge to touch himself, and instead focused solely on pleasuring the Supreme Leader.

“Oh fuck, that feels great!” said Ren, his deep voice thick with lust and need. “Just like that, my good soldier! Just like that!”

Armitage’s mind was a blank, devoid of rational thought, consumed by a sexual frenzy of cock-lust. Licking and sucking and worshipping like a man possessed, he was therefore completely bewildered when Kylo suddenly said, “no. Stop.”

Confused, Hux looked up at the Supreme Leader, his desperation to please evident on his face. Ren smiled lightly, to reassure his pet that all was well. “Turn around,” he commanded softly, “and get down on your hands and knees.”

“Yes!” said Armitage, complying at once. “Yes, Supreme Leader! Whatever you wish!”

Hux turned and fell down onto the deck, every fibre of his being aching for what was about to happen. After just a moment, he felt Ren’s hands on his ass cheeks, gently pulling them apart. Armitage tingled with excitement and kept staring straight ahead, as if looking back might somehow end this dream come true. He braced himself, ready, and then a moment later he felt it.

Kylo Ren’s magnificent cock was entering him!

“Fuck!” moaned Hux aloud, his words a moan caught somewhere between ecstasy and pain. The sensation of his ass being filled by the Supreme Leader’s throbbing erection was pure bliss, and he pushed back eagerly, forcing it deeper inside him. “Oh yes!” he gasped, losing himself in the feeling and surrendering to it.

“Good slut!” whispered Ren approvingly, and then began fucking him.

Armitage moaned again, eyes wide as Kylo thrust into him again and again. Every powerful movement of the other’s hips led to a renewed sense of pleasure, and Hux craved more with every thrust. Inarticulate with pleasure, Armitage felt his mind go blank. This was incredible!

Ren sounded just as happy. Groaning with pleasure, the man was an insatiable fucking machine, his magnificent cock relentless as it drove deep into Hux again and again. Slowly but surely he got rougher the more he got into it, really ramming hard, but this only heightened the pleasure for both men.

As the fuck-fest continued, Hux felt his cock burning with need. He wanted to cum so bad! Wanted to cum while Kylo fucked him mercilessly! And no sooner had that need, that desire for the ultimate pleasure, crystalised in his mind, than he felt Ren act on it. Armitage gasped aloud as he felt Ren reached around and grab his cock, gripping it firmly with his strong, warm hand.

“We’re going to cum together, my pet,” whispered Kylo huskily in his ear,

“Yes! Oh fuck me, yes!” cried Hux in agreement.

The sensation of Kylo jerking him off while fucking him was everything Armitage dreamed of and more, every stroke driving him more and more insane with delight. All the while Ren fucked his ass, faster and faster. Hux could tell that the Supreme Leader was close to cumming, as was he, and his burning need to climax was all-consuming.

“Fuck!” cried Ren, growling the word as he gave one last thrust. Armitage could feel the Supreme Leader explode deep inside him, could feel the other trembling with the ecstatic force of his powerful release, and it pushed Hux over the edge. Just a couple of more strokes by Kylo and Armitage also came, his cock erupting as every nerve-ending in his body burned with the pleasure of orgasm. The sensation lifted Hux to new heights of bliss, better than anything he had ever felt! It was incredible, and any doubts or hesitations he had about submitting to Kylo were burned away in an instant.

Exhausted, breathing heavily, the two men collapsed. Hux sagged to the deck, landing messily in his own cum, and Kylo landed beside him. Dazed, basking in the post-orgasmic haze, they just lay there for a while, savouring the moment.

Eventually, Hux turned around and found Ren looking at him, his ruggedly handsome face just inches away. “Thank you,” he said at last, gazing deep into Kylo’s dark eyes.

The Supreme Leader frowned. “Thank me? For the torture I’ve put you through?”

Armitage hesitated, unsure if he should say anything. Part of him wanted to stay silent, to continue to be quiet about the thoughts he had kept bottled up inside. But he was also too mentally exhausted to lie or deny it. What he had just experienced with Ren, it was beyond his wildest dreams, and he needed to let the other know that.

He took a deep breath, a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings racing through him.

His mouth opened, his tongue wavered, unwilling to move.

Armitage hesitated, and then acted.

“I love you,” said Hux at last. The words just slipped out, and his dulled mind took a moment to register that he had actually spoken them. Ren’s eyebrows lifted with surprise, and in the terrible silence that followed, Armitage felt a sinking sensation, a terrible pain over the fear that he had just fucked up completely and ruined everything!

“No…” said Kylo slowly, pain and guilt on his face. “No, this is wrong. That’s the torture speaking. I… I didn’t want to break you like this!”

The evident horror on Ren’s face, the sudden anguish over what he had done to Hux, just made Armitage love him even more. Quickly, he rushed to assuage the Supreme Leader’s guilt. “No! No, please, stop!” he begged quickly. “I… I’ve felt like this for a while. Even before… this,” he said, gesturing around the cell. “What you perceived as defiance was just… just my way of supressing how I felt about you.”

Kylo stared at him, confused, and maybe even a little intrigued. “How… how long?” he asked.

“Long enough,” confessed Hux, finding it easier to admit the more he spoke. “Too long. I’ve… I’ve dreamed of you taking advantage of me. Owning me. And I… I just… I loved every second of it. I… I have to let you know… how much being with you truly meant.”

Ren stared back at him, his handsome face unreadable. Armitage stayed silent, having said all he wanted to. It was too much to expect that Kylo would say something like ‘I love you too,’ and so Hux did not press for it. Instead he just waited, and let things play out however they would.

After a few moments, the Supreme Leader seemed to make a decision. He lifted himself from the ground, and with a strong hand, helped Hux up too. Standing, the two men faced each other. “Firstly,” said the ruler of the First Order, “we’re going to get you cleaned up and back into uniform. And then, General,” he went on, emphasising the other’s title, “we’re going to put you back where you belong; in command.”

Armitage frowned. “In command of what?”

“Everything,” said the Supreme Leader. “I understand you now, General, and I know I can trust you. You will be first among all my military advisors. In public, you will be my loyal right hand, exalted above all others.”

Hux felt compelled to ask, “and in private?”

Kylo smiled. “We’ll sort that out later,” he promised. And then, leaning in close, he whispered in the other man’s ear, “but rest assured, that part will be conducted with you out of uniform!”

The General could not resist a smile, both of joy and relief. He had confessed his love for Ren, and instead of it destroying him, his wildest dreams were coming true.

For Hux, the future was looking bright indeed…

THE END


End file.
